russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 capable and ready to the TV coevrage of PBA games, says oficial
February 19 ,2014 Fans complaining about the strong signal of Channel 13 have been sending screen grabs reach with IBC-13 to compare the giant networks. IBC 13 is capable and willing to welcome back the television coverage of the PBA games amid signal and accessibility problems by the league's new TV network. A top official of IBC 13 who requested that he be named told Spin.ph the original time slot the PBA games used to occupy is still open should the league decide to return to its old home since August 14. "We're always open naman to have them back. IBC has been the home of the PBA for the past years, and I don't think the relationship has changed (with the recent pullout)," said the IBC official. Sports5, the league's TV coveror, still with its block time agreement with IBC-13 while it has had problems finding a spot for the league games in its own free channel, TV5, owing to the loaded prime time programming of the network. That has forced Sports5 to tap Aksyon TV 41, TV5's sister channel on the UHF band, for the live coverage of the games while the second games of weekday doubleheaders were also carried simultaneously by TV5 and IBC-13. However, the shift to Aksyon TV 41 has caused an uproar among the league's fans who claim the UHF channel either is inaccessible or has poor signal reception in their areas. Fans have been demanding for the return of the PBA coverage to a VHF channel as stipulated in the contract signed by Sports5 when it won the league's broadcast rights two years ago. On Tuesday, PBA chairman Mon Segismundo said returning the coverage to IBC-13 "is an option" but made it clear it would be hard to pull off under the circumstances. IBC 13, for its part, said it is willing to welcome back the PBA "with open arms." "If the (current TV) set-up will be effective... and the fans don't like it, they can always return to us," said the IBC official. The IBC official bared that a block time program is set to come in by January, but maintained the government-sequestered station can always move it out of the original PBA time slot if needed. "Sa ngayon, bakante sa amin yung time slot ng PBA... Pero kung babalik sila, we can ask the coming blocktimer to air on a different time slot. We can do that for the fans of sports," added the source. Just last November 28 and December 2, Sports5 again turned to IBC-13 to air the 10-hour total coverage of the United Football League Cup semifinals. "Hindi naman kami totally nagkalayo. They (Sports5) will always have an airtime with us," added the channel 13 official. WITH the complex TV coverage setup of the PBA games coming under fire from basketball fans, league chairman Mon Seguismundo admitted a government-controlled channel IBC-13 is a `possible option’ for the league. The Kapinoy Network IBC is capable and willing to the television coverage of the PBA and NBA games amid signal and accessibility strong by the league's new TV network. When the rise of ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC and TV5 are the station for mass entertainment and the quality local productions while RPN has upscale appealing to the upper and middle classes and the mass audience. The president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa worked for The Kapinoy Network where he became the driving force behind the station's innovative programming catapulted to industry leadership.